


Would you...could you..?

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: Adopted Father, Dad Hidgens, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, it’s so CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: It’s just so cute. It’s also part of the novel I’ve been working on.





	Would you...could you..?

Emma sipped her tea. “Hey, dad? Could you do something for me?”   
“Anything,” They grinned, knowing what he was going to say next. “Anything for my daughter.”   
She twisted the ring around her finger. “So, as you know, Paul and I are getting married so could you… would you… could you maybe walk me down the aisle?’  
He leaned over and started to sob. “You--” He sputtered. “Me? Me, walk… you?” She smiled and rubbed her fingers over his bony hand.   
“Who else would I want?” She laughed. Soon, she was tearing up as well. “So, it’s a yes?”   
“Of course it’s a yes!” He cried.   
She pulled him up from the table and hugged him. “How am I supposed to dance with you? You’re gonna be the most talented one there.”  
“While I appreciate the compliment, the ways of the dancer can be taught.”   
She laughed and took his hands. “Thank you.”  
He laughed and shook with excitement. “I know you told us all, but I’m still so excited for your wedding! It feels like I just got the news.”  
“I can’t wait.”


End file.
